A Week Alone
by BreakingReality13
Summary: Y/N's depression has managed to get the best of her. She's resorted to dropping out of school and cutting. She thinks she can live like this- That is, until Feliciano Vargas decides he must check up on her. A One-Shot. Rated T for swearing and self harm! I'm sorry for any possible offensive statements!


Okay, to be honest, you're pretty depressed.

Not like those annoying bitches that walk around Starbucks saying they're depressed because they hooked up with the wrong guy, no.

Your parents abandoned you as a kid.

No relatives bothered caring for you.

You've been relying on yourself since you were like twelve.

Not exactly the best life. Not exactly a life to you at all.

You've skipped school for a week. The bitches mentioned earlier? Yeah, they knew how to get violent. With words _and_ with actions. It's gone on for years, and you finally snapped. You ended up getting detention for a week. The week you spent hiding in your small apartment. Your friends have been calling you, leaving voice mails about how fucking scared they are about you and telling you to call them back.

But you don't want to get them involved. Instead you send them texts saying you're fine. Ugh. The lie you've come to try to live.

Suddenly your phone buzzes for the twentieth time. You're about to reject it when you realize it's from your best friend, and crush, Feliciano. You really can't reject him again, even if you want to break your phone and die.

"'lo?" you murmur into the phone. You groggily rub your eyes.

"Y/N! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, EH?! I JUST GOT BACK FROM MY TRIP TO JAPAN'S HOUSE, AND EVERYONE IS TELLING ME YOU'RE SICK! ARE YOU OKAY?!"

You have to hold the phone about a foot away from you, and even then you can hear him loud and clear. "I'm _fine_, Feli! Just... Look, it's really personal..." you trail off as you roll over in your nest of blankets. It's 2 in the afternoon and you've just woken up. You wince as you realize you pressed your arm - it's covered in fresh and old cuts - against your mattress. Fuck.

"Ah~ Okay! I'll be there in a few minutes!"

"Wait, WHAT?!"

"A presto!"

He hangs up, leaving you in shock. Feliciano Vargas did _not_ need to see you in such a state. Not now, not ever. You force yourself out of bed and hurriedly spray your hair to make it seem like you showered. Running a brush through your hair, you simultaneously clean your teeth. Finally you throw a huge sweater over your tank top. Eh, he wouldn't mind your shorts.

Luckily he won't ever see your cuts.. You love him too much to let him see that.

There's a knocking at your door- speak of the devil, right?

You hastily unlock the door, and Feli immediately slams it open, giving you only a second to jump back. He throws his arms around you, his scent mingling with yours.

"BELLA! VE~ I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN SOOOO LONG!"

'So long' being only a little more than a week?

"Nice seeing you too, Feli," you murmur, tense as his fingers brush your sleeves. He notices of course. Feliciano may seem as if he's detached from earth, but when it comes to someone he care about? Nothing goes unnoticed.

"What's wrong, Y/N? Did I hurt you?" the Italian worriedly asks, reaching for your wrists. You stumble back. "Feli g-go away now, okay? See that I'm fine? Now p-please leave!" you yelp, your e/c eyes wide.

"Bella... Don't lie to me. You haven't smiled once in the whole time I've been here!" Feli whines, his eyes pleading to you. God, you almost want to break down, confess, _cry_. Almost? You want to with all your heart.

You buckle under pressure.

"I-I'm so, so sorry. I.. I really am! I-I didn't, I didn't m-mean to..!" you stutter, hot tears blurring your vision. The Italian engulfs you in another hug. "Y/N. Tell me what's wrong," he whispers, his voice quivering with seriousness and fear. You sigh, hesitantly revealing your arms.

Feliciano's light auburn eyes sting with tears. His fingers tremble as he trails them from your forearm to your wrist, brushing against a numerous amount of cuts.

"Bella.. Never. Never do this again, okay?! No matter how sad you are, just c-come to me! I-I'll help you, I'll _always_ help you, I'm sorry I wasn't here to help you!" Feli whimpers. You nod. "It.. It'll be hard, b-but I know that.. you'll always support me.. Thank you so much," you murmur into his chest.

"Ti amo, bella.."

A sob escapes you as you try to smile.

"T-Ti amo, Feli."


End file.
